


“If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.” ~Maximilien

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.” ~Maximilien

The summer air was musky and hot in the small room, making it feel more like a closet than a bed chamber. The heat seemed to be a substitute for the breath Maximilien lacked, creating a stark contrast from his cold, jagged touch. You could choke on the mixture of the tension and temperature.   
He didn’t make any effort to restrain you physically, but he has made it practically impossible for you to leave. For the most part, he couldn’t be bothered with the trouble of tying you up and having to make sure you wouldn’t leave. So he figured it’d be best to keep you at his bed chamber at the Talon headquarters. That way, in the case of you trying to escape, you’d either get caught or at the very least intimidated by all the varying cruel faces.   
It was frustrating. You almost wished he’d at least tie your hands behind you back for some peace of mind. But no, he made feel even more helpless, still having control of your body but a victim to the circumstances.   
Even with his hands on you, there wasn’t much you could do to stop him. You’d try plenty of times but you knew eventually he’d hold something over your head to make you give in. Tonight, you were exhausted of the fight and decided to let him have his way. After all, he hadn’t done much besides tender touches and metallic kisses, however unpleasant they may be.   
You hated the way his hands cupped your face while he stared into your eyes. And how his legs tangled with yours and the silk blankets of his bed. Even worse, when his thumb smoothed across your lips as his eyes flickered their attention to the touch.   
But it made your stomach turn when he tugged on the collar of your shirt and said, “I want you naked.”  
The words made you weak suddenly, but you took a breath to keep your strength as you returned his gaze with defiance. You almost expected him to change his expression in some way, but he kept his stone-cold robotic visage. He could tell you would take some convincing, which was such a shame, he’d been getting so comfortable with your compliance.   
He stood out of the bed, the mattress rising in his place. You weren’t sure what he had in mind, what exactly he was going to do in order to make you do as he asked. The sight of a blade in his hands as he turned to you from the dresser, however, changed your expression of defiance to terror.  
His eyes were glowing red with rage as he made his way towards you, “If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.”  
With shaking hands, you proceeded to obey his threat and lifted your shirt. All the while, Maximilien tried to hide the smile he so eagerly wanted to express. There wasn’t anything on this planet that brought him as much joy as your complete obedience, even if it meant a little threatening or killing every once in a while.


End file.
